


Falling Asleep To Your Heartbeat

by timeandteacups



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, No seriously this is just fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, They are so in love with each other, hannibal's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeandteacups/pseuds/timeandteacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After killing Dolarhyde, Hannibal and Will are together and happy. Hannibal falls asleep to Will's heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Asleep To Your Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empathalitis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathalitis/gifts).



> Written for the itsstillbeautiful event by [hannibalcreative](http://hannibalcreative.tumblr.com)!  
> Beta read by my dear friend [Katie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleGirlsAndKatieGirls/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard) :) thank you!  
> This is just fluff. No plot, just fluff. All the love.  
> Also written for the love of my life, [Kayla](http://archiveofourown.org/users/empathalitis) ❤

“Do you ever miss how things used to be?” Will asked, fingers playing with Hannibal’s hair. They had been talking about the past - people they used to know, things they used to have. Hannibal's house, Will's dogs, the murder and cannibalism. The therapy sessions. Hannibal had moved closer to Will, resting his head on Will's naked chest. “Or wish all of this had turned out differently?”

Hannibal didn’t move, didn’t want to stop listening to the sound of his heartbeat. He kept his eyes closed, fingertips drawing patterns on Will’s hip slowly as he relaxed completely, tired and sleepy, comfortable in Will's embrace.

“I don't regret anything that brought us to this moment,” Hannibal replied, holding Will a little bit tighter, breathing deeply to smell the scent of his skin. After everything that had happened - the betrayal, the forgiveness, killing Dolarhyde, falling off a cliff - Hannibal had no doubt that he now was exactly where he had always wanted to be. They had ran away together. Taken care of each other’s injuries. They were mostly healed now, they were safe… and Hannibal was happy - happier than he had ever been. 

“I believe now I'm finally where I belong,” Hannibal said quietly. He was in Will's arms. In his mind. In his heart. It was what he had dreamed of since the day they met. 

Hannibal felt fingers sliding through his hair and had the impression of hearing Will whisper sweet words in agreement right before he fell asleep. 

***

The first thing Hannibal registered when he woke up was the soothing sound of Will's steady heartbeat. For a while he didn't move, just stayed there, listening, feeling the rise and fall of Will's chest as he breathed. As they breathed together, synchronized. It took him a few minutes to open his eyes and see that the room was illuminated by the morning light. Will was still asleep. 

Hannibal lifted his head from Will's chest and kissed it, right above his heart. His lips caressed Will’s skin as he moved down, and he kissed along the scar above Will's navel - the one Hannibal had left there years ago, when Will didn't choose him. Now that Will had chosen him, Hannibal cherished every moment, every touch, every single one of Will's heartbeats. 

Hannibal kissed all the way up to his throat, lingering over the pulse point on Will's neck. His skin was soft and warm under Hannibal's lips, and smelled so good it was impossible for him to pull away. So he continued, pressing his nose against Will's neck and breathing deeply, kissing Will's throat and jaw until Will woke up and opened his eyes to see Hannibal's loving gaze staring back at him.

“Good morning, Will.” Hannibal kissed the corner of Will's mouth. In a second Will's fingers were in his hair and on the back of his neck, holding him close to kiss his lips softly. 

“Mmm… This is my favorite way to wake up,” Will murmured in his sleepy voice, and they smiled as their eyes met and they breathed into each other. 

Most days, when Will woke up, Hannibal was in the kitchen preparing breakfast, or already bringing him breakfast in bed. On other days, Hannibal would wait for him to wake up and they would stay in bed a little bit longer, kissing, touching, feeling each other. Will seemed to like those days more than the others. 

Their lips met again and Hannibal melted into it, letting himself drown in Will's taste, his smell, the warmth of his body pressed against his own. Will shifted slightly to lie on his side but their lips never parted, tongues caressing each other, sliding together in a sweet, loving kiss. In his arms, Hannibal held the love of his life, his whole world, his reason to live. In his arms, he held the only thing he needed in life, the only thing he couldn't afford to lose. 

When their lips parted again, Hannibal held Will tighter, pressing their bodies even closer. Will's hand rested on his chest, fingers moving slowly through his chest hair, sliding one of his legs between Hannibal's. Hannibal kissed the scar on Will's forehead, let his lips caress it gently as his warm breath tickled Will's skin. Will sighed, eyes fluttering closed as he wrapped his arm around Hannibal. 

Hannibal smiled. He was exactly where he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song [Falling Asleep To Your Heartbeat by Robin Dowling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqKRC0hVN-U). I highly recommend it. ❤  
> Thank you for reading! Come say hi to me on tumblr: [cannibalcuisine](http://cannibalcuisine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
